El cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama
by Fan.Girl.Mukuro
Summary: se acerca el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama y Chrome le pide un favor a Tsuna y los demás ¿como les ira?


El cumpleaños de Rokudo Mukuro

Chrome estaba algo apenada no vería a sus amigos por un largo tiempo (aproximadamente un mes) Ken y Chikusa la observaron fijamente Chrome observo a ambos y dijo.

Chrome: ¿Ya saben que se acerca el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama?

Ken: ¡Es Verdad! Estamos a 2 de Junio y es el 9 de Junio como se me pudo olvidar D:

Chikusa: es porque eres un idiota

Ken: ¡Los Idiotas son los que llaman a otros idiotas! :c

Chikusa: Si, Ken como tú digas

Ken: Bueno Chrome ¿Qué pasa con que sea el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama?

Chrome: Tuve un sueño en el que hable con Mukuro-sama

Ken: ¡En serio! ¿Cuéntanos que paso?

Chrome: Lo haría si me dejaras hablar u_u

-Chikusa le da un golpe en la cabeza a ken-

Chrome: Bueno más o menos esto es lo que pasó:

-Chrome cuenta el sueño "Mi querida Nagi ¿ya sabes que en una semana será mi cumpleaños, cierto?, Chrome le responde: Si claro que lo se Mukuro-sama. Bueno pues Nagi para el 8 de Junio vendré a celebrar mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que les avisaras a tus amigos los Vongola que me hagan una fiesta o sino sufrirán :V me quedare aquí por un mes más o menos y como sabes tú no estarás espero que no te sientas mal, Chrome le responde: No importa yo les avisare a bossu (perdón si lo escribí mal es que no se TTwTT)

Chrome: Y eso fue más o menos lo que paso :/

Ken: ¡Qué bien! Mukuro-sama estará acá ¡Que emoción!

Chikusa: Mmm…. Y ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu inútil jefe?

Chrome: No es inútil -.-" y estaba pensando en decirle hoy tal vez ahora

Ken: Dile que le hagan la mejor fiesta que se pueda a Mukuro-sama Porque si no lo hacen no solo se las verán con Mukuro-sama también ¡se las verán conmigo!

Chrome: Ok, iré ahora a decirle así que me voy adiós Ken, Chikusa n_n

Ken y Chikusa: Adiós

-Chrome se va en camino a casa de su Bossu un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo decirle a Tsuna.-

-Chrome toca el timbre y abre la mamá de Tsuna-

Mamá de Tsuna: Mmmm… ¿Debes ser otra de los amigos de Tsu-kun? pasa adelante

-Chrome toda roja pasa y da las gracias-

Mamá de Tsuna: Tsu-kun una de tus amigas ha venido n_n baja a saludarla y a llevarla a tu habitación

Tsuna: Eeeh ¿Chrome que haces aquí?

Chrome: he venido a darle una noticia Bossu c:

-Chrome estaba a punto de decirle a Tsuna cuando la madre salvaje de Tsuna la interrumpe (xD) –

Mamá de Tsuna: Tsu-kun ¿Y tus modales? Invita a tu amiga a tu habitación

Tsuna: Ok… ¿Chrome quieres subir?

-Chrome dice que si con la cabeza-

-Chrome y Tsuna suben, Chrome se da cuenta de que estaban los amigos de Tsuna incluyendo Kyoko, Haru y obvio que estaba I-Pin a la cual Chrome le da una chiquita y cálida sonrisa-

Kyoko: Chrome-chan tanto tiempo que felicidad verte :3

Haru: Chrome-san me alegro mucho de verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Chrome las saluda a ambas con una cálida sonrisa :3 –

Tsuna: Bueno Chrome, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Chrome media sonrojada trata de decir pero se avergüenza un poco :c -

Yamamoto: Mmm… Tsuna creo que esta algo avergonzada

Gokudera: ¡Habla de una vez! No dejes esperando al 10°

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-kun! Tranquila Chrome cualquier cosa que tengas que decir no tienes por qué preocuparte todo estará bien n_n

Chrome: Gracias Bossu bueno….. En una semana será el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama y el en un sueño me dijo que le organizaran una fiesta o sino sufrirían :c por favor no se desquiten con migo y ojalas que le hagan la fiesta TTwTT

Tsuna: ¡Eeeh! ¿Porque tenemos que hacerlo?

Chrome: Porque si ^_^

Tsuna: Eso no sirve mucho pero ¿si no lo hacemos sufriremos? Además un fiesta es una fiesta nos divertiremos :3 ¿qué opinan?

-Todos ¡Sí! –

Haru: ¿Mukuro es el que le gustaban los cosplay de uniforme? (Lo entenderán si han visto las entrevistas peligrosas de Haru)

Tsuna: Haru ¿cómo lo conoces?

Haru: Tengo mis contactos e_e y mira a Reborn (Si Reborn estuvo ahí todo el tiempo x3)

-Chrome estaba feliz :3 –

Chrome: Bueno el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama es el 9 de Junio, Chao Boss ya me voy n_n

-Tsuna y los demás se despiden-

Tsuna: Bueno ¿qué ideas tienen para la fiesta?

Gokudera: ¿Una fiesta toda Gótica?

Tsuna: No -.-"

Yamamoto: ¿de ilusiones?

Tsuna: nosotros no saber hacer ilusiones :V

Haru: Tsuna san ¿porque hablas así?

Tsuna: no se me dio por hablar así ^.^

-Lambo llega-

Lambo: Huajajaja Lambo-san ha ¡llegado!

-nadie lo pesca-

Lambo: u_u ya que no toman en cuenta a Lambo-san, Lambo-san no dará su idea :P

-de nuevo nadie lo tomo en cuenta-

Lambo: TTwTT –se va-

Reborn: Y ¿Qué tal una fiesta de karaoke?

Tsuna: no es mala idea ¿Qué opinan?

-Todos si es una buena idea-

Tsuna: Bueno ahora a conseguir un lugar y a invitar a gente Yamamoto, Gokudera-Kun les encargamos el lugar ¿sí?

-Ambos ok-

Tsuna: Kyoko, Haru ustedes solo asistan n.n

-Ambas Ok y se van-

Reborn: Tsuna, ¿A quién invitaras?

Tsuna: Bueno creo que a los varia y a los arcobalenos nadie más podría ir :B

Reborn: Buena idea Dame Tsuna

Tsuna: No me llames así

-Tsuna les manda las invitaciones a los Varia y a los Arcobalenos-

-Mientras tanto en el "Castillo" de los Varia-

Belphegor: -Ushishishi- recibimos una invitación al cumpleaños de ¿Mukuro-Kun?

Fran: (Aquí va a estar Fran en vez de Viper porque me cae mejor n.n)

¿Mukuro-senpai? Yo quiero ir :3

Belphegor: Tal vez vallamos ¿Quién sabe?

-Mientras tanto con cada uno de los arcobalenos-

Colonello: El cumpleaños de Mukuro-kun el guardián de la niebla de Tsuna iré, ¡Kora!

Lal: yo iré contigo n.n –le toma la mano a Collonelo-

-Mientras tanto con Skull-

Un sirviente de Skull: Skull-sama recibió una carta a un cumpleaños

Skull: ¿Un cumpleaños? Con comida ¡It's Free!

-Mientras tanto con verde-

Verde: Hummm un cumpleaños iré

-Y con Fong-

Fong: Alguien se tomó la molestia en invitarme así que iré

-Y en la casa de Tsuna-

Tsuna: bueno ya está todo listo ¿cómo les ira a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto?

-Mientras tanto con Gokudera y Yamamoto-

Gokudera: Bueno este lugar se ve bien

Yamamoto: Si digámosle a Tsuna

-Gokudera llama a Tsuna-

Tsuna: ¿Si Gokudera-Kun encontraron un lugar?

Gokudera: Si decimo ahora solo nos queda decorarlo y estamos listos

Tsuna: Ok Adiós

-estaba ya todo listo estaban a 7 de Junio faltaba un día para que llegara Mukuro-sama y todos fueron a decorar el lugar, en eso se demoraron unas 3 horas estaba todo listo y todos estaban emocionados-

-Al día siguiente ósea 8 de Junio todos estaban reunidos a la espera de Mukuro-sama y claro Ken y Chikusa eran los más emocionados, Chrome llega obvio que triste y los mira a todos-

Chrome: Aunque sea solo por un mes los extrañare a todos c:

Tsuna: Nosotros también te extrañaremos Chrome.

Kyoko: Chrome-chan no sabes cuánto te extrañare me alegro que nos podamos a ver vuelto amigas y a cualquier parte que vallas quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a mí a Haru y claro a I-Pin

Haru: Chrome-san te extrañare :'c

I-Pin: Los amigos donde quieran que estén siempre estarán juntos en su corazón :3

Chrome: Kyoko, Haru e I-pin no saben cuánto las extrañare :'3

-Todas se abrazan

Gokudera: Ya cielos solo no se verán por un mes como son las mujeres -.-"

Yamamoto: Ya Gokudera déjalas si se extrañaran, además estas despedidas siempre son lindas :D

Gokudera: Ok -.-"

-de repente atreves de Chrome sale una niebla y Chrome alcanza a mostrar la mano para despedirse-

Mukuro: Kufufu hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Vongola decimo ¿Qué tal?

Tsuna: Etto….. Si creo que bien (Por alguna razón se sentía incómodo)

Mukuro: Kufufu ¿Por qué tan incómodo? No me digas que no me tienes una fiesta –cambia de numero de su ojo a 6-

Tsuna: Claro que si te tengo una fiesta por favor no me mates._.

Ken: Mukuro-sama cuantos tiempo sin verlo ni siquiera me creo que este en frente de mi *O*

Chikusa: Hola Mukuro-sama n_n

Mukuro: Ken, Chikusa ¿Cómo han estado?

-Ken estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente Hibari salvaje aparece o_O queriendo pelear contra Mukuro-sama –

Hibari: Por fin te encuentro

Mukuro: Kufufu no puedo ni estar 5 minutos y ya tengo que pelear contra ti

-Hibari y Mukuro se ponen a pelear Mukuro va ganando (Vamos Mukuro)

Cuando de repente Tsuna en modo salvajemente hyper aparece y los detiene-

Tsuna: Deténganse

Mukuro: Kufufu ok.

Hibari: Tú ¿quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte que me detienes en una pelea?

Tsuna: No ._.

Mukuro: Kufufu bueno Vongola Decimo ¿A qué hora la fiesta?

Tsuna: Mañana a las 17:30

En ese momento Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro se fueron a un café por la tarde e_é (¿se fueron a Un Starbucks porque Chikusa es Hipster (?

Chikusa: ¿Llegarán a invitar a M.M?

Mukuro: Ojalas que no la odio….

Ken: nadie la quiere no sé porque sus padres no usaron condón D:

Mukuro: se ríe por un momento del idiota de Ken

Termino el día ya eran las 17:00 ya todos llegaban, había una mesa llena de regalos –

Tsuna: Tanto problema que hago por Mukuro o no por Chrome que es la que me lo pidió

Gokudera: Ere de esperar del décimo *-* ¡Esfuérzate décimo!

Yamamoto: Estoy seguro de que Chrome-chan te lo agradecerá :3

-Llegan los Varia-

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI

Fran: Capitán de pelo largo menos ruido por favor c:

-Todos van a sus respectivas mesas cuando llega El estúpido y sensual Rokudo Mukuro *-* -

Mukuro: Kufufu no me podía esperar menos del Vongola décimo así que el tema es karaoke ¿no? Todos desafinaran como nunca me reiré un rato Kufufu.

Belphegor: Ushishi mi voz es hermosa así que aquí el que desafinara seras tu

-Mukuro y Belphegor hicieron una guerra de risas sensuales (? –

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOI cállense de una buena vez


End file.
